


The Unknown

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Hetalia Monday Challenge [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Amelia's dad is a horrible father, F/F, Mentions of War, Nyotalia, Space AU, hetalia monday challenge, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Amelia Jones is the captain of the UFS Washington, a battleship in the United Federation Starfleet and a tool of war. It was a far cry from what actually she wanted to do with her life.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Monday Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043730
Kudos: 13





	The Unknown

It had been a long day.

Well, it was about to become a long day.

Captain Amelia Jones of the UFS Washington fiddled with one of the many buttons on her uniform jacket and tried to shove down the bubbling bout of nerves in her stomach that made her feel as though she was about to throw up. When Amelia joined the United Federation Starfleet, she’d been expecting a research position on an exploration vessel - one that would send her too far off galaxies to discover new planets and life forms and stars. But then the war with the Separatists broke out and all her expectations had been thrown out the window. Instead of being a scientist on an exploration vessel, Amelia found herself on a military battleship; and instead of discovering new life, she found herself taking it. Her life hadn’t just diverged from its planned path, it had thrown itself into a black hole of violence and blood and death and today was the day she rectified that. Her only regret was that it’d taken her so long to do so.

Amelia entered her office and sat down with a huff. She didn’t have any doubts about her resignation from the Federation or leaving the war behind. Her nerves came from the worry of being caught before she could do so. What if someone figured out their plan before it happened? What if someone stopped them and Amelia couldn’t get out? She’d be arrested for treason, surely. Desertion at the least. But the opportunity was too good to pass up. She could be happy if their plan was successful, content with a life filled with -

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts and sent a shot of adrenaline through her. She couldn’t afford to get lazy. Not now.

“Enter,” she found herself saying, shuffling papers around on her desk to make it look as if she’d been busy.

The door opened just a little and she saw the head of her Communications Officer - Toris Laurinaitis - peak in. “Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but Admiral Jones is requesting to speak to you.”

A cold wave of dread washed over Amelia at the mention of the Admiral’s call. Had he found out? Surely he had if he was calling her directly, right? What should she do? Run? No, no, that would just make her look more guilty than she already was. She had to act calm and collected. She had to deny any sort of claim that she’d been planning on jumping ship and running off with her secret lover.

“Thank you, Toris,” Amelia said, giving the man a chipper smile to smooth over any warring emotions he might’ve seen. “I’ll take it in here if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” the man answered before he closed the door and left.

Tension she didn’t even know she’d been holding melted from Amelia’s body and she couldn’t help the sigh of relief she released. She was too on edge and if she wasn’t careful, she’d give herself away. Before she could fully shake away the paranoia, however, the communications screen in her office lit up with the golden insignia of the United Federation Starfleet to announce the incoming communication from the Admiral. Great.

“Captain Jones. General Braginsky has informed me that his ground troops are still waiting on the UFS Washington to land. I’m expecting a good explanation for your delay,” the Admiral immediately began, throwing out any sort of greeting in favor of getting straight to the point. Just like he always did.

Amelia’s heart jumped up into her throat and she scrambled to find the proper words. Instead of waiting for her explanation, however, he continued, bitter words following from his mouth like they were second nature. “I expected better from my own daughter. I thought I taught you discipline and respect, but this proves that you, evidently, failed to learn. I assure you, that if General Braginsky’s campaign fails you -“

The Admiral’s barrage was interrupted by the horrifically loud sound of ripping metal and the violent pitching of the entire ship to one side, which threw Amelia into the nearest wall. Seconds later, the entire room was bathed in the blaring red of the emergency lights and a high-pitched siren pierced through the hallways.

“What-”

Amelia pulled the power cord to the display screen before her father could say anything more and stood shakily. The entire ship had tilted on its axis and now Amelia found herself leaning heavily against the wall to prevent the ship's artificial gravity from pitching her to the ground. Dismissing the likely livid Admiral, Amelia managed to make her way out of her office and into the long, stretching hallway. It was entirely empty, probably because everyone had fled to their battle stations in preparation for a fight. Amelia knew, however, that the UFS Washington had no power. No power meant no weapons and no shields, only life support and the life pods, which meant that they were sitting ducks. She also knew that their attackers weren’t Separatists.

“Eager much?” she hissed underneath her breath, gently prodding at the tender sport the wall had left on her head as she made her way down the empty halls of the ship.

“Always,” a soft, familiar voice chuckled into her ear. Well, at least her earpiece was still working.

“I was in the middle of a meeting,” Amelia complained back, secretly applauding her girlfriend for the excellent timing but refusing to say it out loud.

“Oh yes, and what an amazing meeting it sounded like,” the other woman snipped back, sarcasm laced in her voice. She dropped it two octaves in a crude impression of her father. “I expected better from you because I’m a jackass who decided to force you into what I wanted you to do rather than let you make your own life.” Alice’s voice returned to normal. “Sounds like a right arsehole who deserves what’s coming to him.”

Amelia conceded a snort of amusement as she finally came to the life pods. They were all still safely docked at their stations, ready for use, and still powered by the life support system. She picked the nearest one she could find and prepared it for launch. It would be obvious to anyone in high command who looked back on the scenario where it had gone. “You’re not wrong.”

Alice gave a hum of agreement. “We’re all ready for you here, love. Come on home.”

The words sent a flood of giddy warmth through her and a broad, genuine smile plastered itself on her face as she ejected the life pod.

Looking at the UFS Washington from the outside was cathartic. The damage Alice’s ship, the English Rose, had done to it was minimal and could be easily repaired at the nearest UFS shipyard, but it was just enough to disable the ship. She’d told her father about the weakness when she’d first been brought on, but he’d ignored her. That, however, wasn’t what she was focused on. Instead, Amelia’s eyes glided over the UFS Washington and locked onto the shining clusters of stars and planets that surrounded them. Each one of them shone brightly against the dark vacuum of space and most had a planet, discovered or undiscovered, that called to her.

Alice had promised her the galaxy when they’d first met. But, in all honesty, Alice had already given her so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was for the Hetalia Monday Challenge and the prompt was 'space, stars, moon'. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
